We Belong Together
by ifonlyuknew
Summary: What if Ellie was pregnant when Sean left and didn't know it? Takes place after Back In Black.
1. Say Goodbye

Chapter 1: Say Goodbye

Ellie's POV

(In Jay's car leaving Wasaga Beach.)

**How could he do this to me? You don't tell somebody you love them and then leave them all alone. And if Emma doesn't stop going on about Sean leaving I'll kill her. Excuse me, he didn't just leave you and then stick you with the rent.**

_Baby come here sit down lets talk_

_I got a lot to say _

_So I guess I'll start by saying that I love you_

_But you know this thing ain't been no walk in the park for us_

_I swear it'll only take a minute_

_You'll understand when I finish_

_And I don't wanna see you cry _

_But I don't wanna be the one to tell you a lie_

"Emma shut up please."

"Thank you.", _Jay commented while driving._

"Sorry it's just really hard." _She said while trying to hold back tears._

"It's really hard for you?", I blurted out, "Look Emma, I don't care what you think you and Sean had but there's no way in hell this is hard for you."

_How do you let it go _

_When you, you just don't know what's on _

_The other side of the door _

_When you walking out_

_Talk about_

_And everything I've tried to remember to say just went out my head_

_So I'm gonna to the best I can to get you to understand_

"Greenpeace, wake up. We're at your house." _Jay said while getting out of the car and letting his seat up so she could get out._

_There's never a right time to say goodbye_

_But I gotta make the first move_

_Cause if I don't you're gonna start hating me_

_Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you_

_Girl it's not you it's me _

_I gotta gotta figure out what I need_

_Cause there's never a right time_

_Right time to say goodbye_

**When we pulled up to the apartment, I was shocked when Jay got out of the car. As I approached the door, I hoped to open it and be embraced by Sean. But it was no use. He was gone forever and never coming back.**

Does anybody like it??? I know it's kinda old but I've been wanting to write it for a long time and never got around to it until now. Please review. Positive and Negative.


	2. Be Without You

Chapter 2: Be Without You

Ellie's POV

_Chemistry was crazy from the get go _

_Neither one of us knew why_

_We didn't feel nothing overnight cause_

_A love like this takes some time_

_People swore it off as a phase_

_Say we can't see that_

_Now from top to bottom _

_They see that we did that_

_It's so true that_

_We been through it_

_We got bullsht_

"Wow, this place is really depressing huh Red?"

"Really? I never noticed. It's almost like he planned it.:

"Yeah, I'm gonna go.", _Jay said headed for the door._

"He did didn't he. Jay answer me!"

"Look, I don't know for sure but he wanted me to give you this. _He reached into his pocket and pulled out a note and handed it to me. _"This should explain everything. _And then he left._

**After Jay left I decided to read the letter. I could barely see what Sean wrote because of his messy handwriting.**

_Dear Ellie, _

_I'm sorry for leaving you. It's the last thing I wanted to do but I needed to be with my parents. After the shooting I needed to be away from all the drama for a while. Sorry I hurt you and I hope you can forgive me._

_Love Sean._

**I decided to go for a walk. I couldn't deal with being in our-my apartment by myself.**

_I got a question for you_

_See I already know the answer _

_But still I wanna ask you_

_Would you lie? (no)_

_Make me cry? (no)_

_Do something behind my back and then try to cover it up?_

_Well neither would I baby_

_My love is on the up and up_

_I'll be faithful_

_I'm for real_

_And with us you'll always know the deal_

**I ended up walking to Alex's house.**

Alex's POV

"Ellie what happened? Who died"

"He left."

"Well I'm sure he's coming back."

"No, he's staying in Wasaga with his parent's."

**By then she was crying hysterically.**

"Ellie, are you serious. Come in."

"Thanks. I…I…"

**She ran for the bathroom and the next thing I heard was a huge splash followed by the toilet flushing and water running. **

"El, are you ok?"

"That's the third time in 2 weeks." _She said coming out of the bathroom._

"I think there's a Ginger Ale in the fridge if you want it."

"Sure I'll take it to go."

**It's not like Ellie to get sick. She's not bulimic is she?**

"Here you go." _I said as I handed her the soda. _"Look, you're not going all anorexic/bulimic on me are you?"

"Look Alex, even though I have been eating more than usual lately, I wouldn't do that. Eww."

"Do you wanna crash here tonight? I could really use some company and plus it'll keep you're mind off you know who."

"Well I hadn't thought about him until just now." _She said softly._

"Sorry."

Ellie's POV

**After about an hour of watching tv and laughing/talking, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I couldn't stop thinking about him.**

"How could he do this to me Alex? How could he tell me he loved me and then leave me?"

"He told you he loved you and then he left you?"

**I nodded my head yes while tears fell from my eyes.**

"Look, I know this is hard for you to hear El, but Sean loved you. He was completely crazy about you. You're all he talked about. He wouldn't just leave without a reason."

"He wrote me a note and he said he needed to be with his parents to deal."

"Well, at least he didn't leave you without a legit reason."

"But why couldn't it be me? Why couldn't I help him like he helped me?"

_See baby we been too strong for too long_

_And I can't be without you baby_

_And I'll be waitin up until you get home_

_Cause I can't sleep without you baby_

_Anybody who's ever loved should know just how I feel _

_Too hard to take it nothing can replace it_

_Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby_


End file.
